


90 Day Fiance

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cultural Differences, Fluff, I just wanted size difference, Light Omegaverse, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Reality TV, Size Difference, Viktor is famous and rich, Yuuri has never left Hasetsu, and a reason for Viktor to be forced onto a marriage reality show, based loosely off the TV show, bu, maybe light angst, smol Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is  not only getting older, but he is losing the limelight. So when his manager finds out about his internet boyfriend Yuuri Katsuki and signs him up for an international TV show, Viktor has little ground to stand on.  Despite being an internationally competitive figure skater and social media star, Viktor had never been able to meet the man he has spent over two years talking to. Busy schedules always clashed with Yuuri’s stubborn upbringing as the poor innkeeper’s son. But with the TV show comes rushed travel visas and cash.  Viktor is ready to take the next step-- He’s even ready to follow through with the reality tv shtick and marry Yuuri-- but will their relationship survive ninety days?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 67
Kudos: 244





	1. Episode 1

“It would be on prime time television, Viktor.” Marie leaned across the table, pushing the packet of paper across the table with her. “The contract says 7 million rubles, and that’s not even counting all the brand deals and visibility you will get from this.”

Viktor read the bold print. “I was thinking my first time on reality television would be Dancing on the Stars.” He muttered.

“Viktor. You’re pushing the end of your career. You’ll have to retire, and coaches don’t get deals with Coach. Or Gucci.” Marie tapped the paper. “I’ve already sent the papers to Yuuri.”

Viktor jerked his head up and stared at Marie in horror. “You what?”

“You try to be secretive, but really. I have access to your phone bills and social media, Vitya.” Marie rolled her eyes. 

“He… he doesn’t speak Russian. Is there an English translation?” Viktor thumbed through the thick paper contract, his palms suddenly sweaty. 

“He already signed and returned it to the notary.” Marie smirked.

Viktor wanted to snarl-- he normally loved how vicious Marie was-- it’s why she was his manager-- but not when it was directed at him. Or Yuuri. Especially Yuuri-- sweet, unassuming Yuuri. Viktor could see him answer the doorbell, dressed in the maroon uniform of his parent’s inn, blinking with his big doe eyes and signing a paper just because he heard the name Viktor Nikiforov.

“You don’t have to get married during the show. In fact, if you break up it will make better TV. But you have to face the facts, Viktor. You’re almost thirty, an uncommitted alpha and you don’t have anything to say when Ellen Degeneres asks about your relationship status.”  
“Ellen is a bitch,” Viktor said before he caught himself. “I’m not worried about the show. I just… Yuuri’s a private person.”

“The immigration office will rush the visas on both ends. You can finish filming before the next season starts up. And you get to see Yuuri for free.”

Viktor hesitated. 

He had tried twice to visit Yuuri when he had been assigned to the NHK Trophy, and another two times when he had a gap in training. But it had never worked out. The Trophy was always on the opposite side of the country of Yuutopia Katsuki, schedules were always tight, and Yuuri never accepted Viktor’s money.

“I need to think about it.”

“You have until tomorrow morning.” Mari took the contract and tapped it on the table. “Now, about your Instagram…”

~~~

“Yuuri! Ma says your phone won’t stop ringing!” Mari called from the main room. Yuuri dropped the scrub brush back into the plastic bucket and left before he could hear the splash. He hopped back onto the main level of the inn, kicking off his rubber sandals so he could run through the house and grab his phone. It was 11:30-- past closing, and he had his cleaning duties to finish before it was time to call it a night. But for Viktor it was only 5:30, and he was the only one who would call this early-late.

Yuuri was out of breath when he grabbed his phone off the kitchen table-- 10 missed calls. Panic boiled in his stomach and his heart hammered up to his throat-- was Viktor hurt? Mad? Were they going to break up?

Yuuri didn’t have to fumble to redial before his phone lit up with another incoming call.

“V--viktor?” 

Shit. When the camera feed loaded Viktor looked pale and tense. He smiled the moment Yuuri’s image flickered on screen, but the first expression stuck in Yuuri’s mind.

“Yuuri, did you know you signed up for a reality TV show?”  
~~  
Viktor watched as the film crew adjusted the lighting on a white chair in a white room with a fake-looking plant in the background. It was the interview room-- for the show he had been semi-blackmailed into signing up for. Viktor had made the mistake of rambling, and even though Yuuri had freaked out about signing something so big without noticing it-- he hadn’t demanded to break up right then and there.

And somehow, one thing led to another, and Viktor was here to talk to a camera about how excited he was to pick Yuuri up at the airport that afternoon.

To be honest-- he was dreading it. Viktor wanted to be looking for the perfect flowers, cleaning his apartment-- literally anything but talking about his feelings.

“Mr. Nikiforov, we’re ready for you.” Someone touched his shoulder, and Viktor jolted. He put away his phone-- with one last glance at his lock screen. All Viktor had to do was focus on it-- Yuuri cuddling a tiny poodle-- and he would be okay.

“How did you meet Yuuri?” A director asked from behind the camera. No one was in direct line of sight, so Viktor had to talk right to the camera. 

It sucked.

“We… Online.” Viktor flushed. “There’s a poodle group on facebook, and he would always comment on my pictures of Makkachin. One time he said we should swap dog pictures, and we started chatting… then it became… more.”

“Were you aware he was an omega when you first started chatting?”

Viktor’s nostalgic smile instantly dropped. “...No. But it never came up. I don’t-- it really doesn’t matter to me. Alpha, omega, beta… people are people.”

“What makes Yuuri special?” The producer continued prodding. Viktor’s heart fluttered. 

“He’s beautiful.. Inside… outside. I can just be… me, and that’s all he wants from me. He accepts me when I’m stupid and clingy, and he waits for me when I’m busy and on the ice for twelve hours a day. I mean, he’s a dog person, through and through, that’s where the spark started. We both have apricot poodles-- the first video chat we had he went through his entire town and introduced me to all the dogs and told me their names!”

“Tell us more about Yuuri. Where he’s from-- you two are very different, no?”

Viktor bit his bottom lip. “I mean.. He’s Japanese. He lives in Western Japan, kind of closer to Korea… his family owns a bath house and inn that he works at.”

“Does he speak Russian?”

Viktor laughed nervously. “Not outside of what I taught him. He speaks some english, but I mean, Google Translate exists for a reason, right?”

“Do you speak Japanese?” The producer started taking notes on her clipboard.

“I can say hi, thank you… order sushi.. Oh, and I know ‘what kind of dog?” Viktor hummed. “That’s about it, though. Yuuri says he’s embarrassed to teach me Hasetsu-ben, ‘cause I’ll sound like a hick.” Viktor giggled fondly at the memory. “It’s really cute though.”

“How did you help prepare Yuuri for his first time on a plane and first time being outside of his country?”

“I…. what?” Viktor blinked. 

“As an international competitor and olympic champion, you’ve had lots of experiences traveling, right?

“We haven’t been allowed to talk-- the show..” Viktor stammered. Dread filled his core-- he knew Yuuri had anxiety, and the mere idea of twenty-hour flight was exhausting enough without it being the first time on a plane. “Can-- I need to talk to him. Is it time yet?”

~~  
Viktor bounced on his heels in the international baggage claim of Pulkovo. He had his best suit on, though it was covered by a wool trench coat that would smell like flowers for days to come. Viktor had managed to get on his phone and get flowers delivered from a nearby grocery store. Okay-- he had five bouquets delivered, and he had spent the camera-loaded car ride over wrestling cellophane and rubber bands until he had one big bouquet. 

The flight number started to blink, and the luggage carousel hummed and screeched before roaring to life. The metal plates clacked as they rotated-- there was no luggage and no Yuuri. Not even a trickle of dark-haired exhausted passengers that had deplaned an hour ago.

Viktor watched the oversized luggage and animal cages get unloaded from an Aeroflot codeshare on the neighboring carousel-- distracted enough that he missed the opportunity completely.

“Hi?” Yuuri said meekly. Viktor’s head snapped forward, his heart in his throat when he saw him. Perfection. Soft, dark hair and a slim body-- the slight frame of an Omega male. Yuuri in Real Life was small, short enough that Viktor could kiss the crown of his head. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, though he knew there was no way this wasn’t Viktor Nikiforov.

“Yuuri! Welcome to Russia!” Viktor swept forward, enveloping Yuuri in a bear hug. He stiffened at first, before he relaxed - but not enough to return a hug. It took a minute before Viktor realized that he had lifted Yuuri off the ground on top of pinning his arms to his sides.

“Thank you,” Yuuri smiled and landed gracefully on his feet when Viktor dropped him.

“Ah-- sorry. Can I help you with your bags?” He looked around, and Yuuri just pointed behind Viktor’s back at the carousel. He only had a backpack and a tan pea coat with him. Viktor always traveled with no less than three suitcases, so the fact that Yuuri had his hands free was a miracle.

“These are for you,” Viktor picked up the bouquet from where he had dropped it mid-hug, holding it out to Yuuri. Five bouquets had been a mistake-- the flowers made Yuuri look even smaller and more slight.  
He stared owlishly over the mass of flowers, his cheeks flushing an adorable pink. “...Thank you..”

“How was the flight? Was there turbulence? Was customs okay?” Viktor rambled. Unlike reality TV, there were no commercial breaks or editing. Viktor had to live through every awkward moment.

Yuuri blinked, his gaze flickering from looking up at Viktor to the LED sign above the carousel. 

“.....Okay.” Yuuri answered after a long stretch of silence.

Shit.  
“Sorry I was rambling, I get that way when I’m excited.” Viktor continued, bouncing on his heels again. “Did you sleep?”

“Ah.. Zero…” Yuuri fidgeted, rolling the bundle of cellophane and stems between his fingers.

The show had planned for dinner and an apartment tour after they left the airport and before filming wrapped for the day. Viktor had been in Yuuri’s shoes before… and he really didn’t want to force Yuuri to go through the motions for something he hadn’t even knowingly signed up for.

“You can nap when we get home. Makka will be happy to see you, but she knows when to give space.

Yuuri nodded sleepily, turning to peer around the luggage carousel. Viktor’s heart squeezed at the stuffed poodle keychain clipped to his backpack-- it was insanely cute, if not realistic.

Ten excruciating minutes later, Yuuri pulled his suitcase from the carousel and they left for the parking garage.  
“Can I help? Viktor moved forward as Yuuri wrestled with it.

“Ah-- Carry-- bag--- is…. Omoi.” Yuuri fumbled with righting the hard-case suitcase, before the weight toppled over and brought Yuuri down with it.

They walked through the glass hallways quickly, Yuuri keeping his head down, his cheeks still red and probably as warm as his hands.

Viktor opened the car door for Yuuri when they got to their floor-- someone on the film crew taking care of the parking fee. They had barely made it out of the airport loop and onto the freeway heading back toward Piter before Yuuri was fast asleep and drooling onto Viktor’s shoulder.

Viktor didn’t dare move a muscle, his eyes on the soft movements of his internet-boyfriend not even centimeters away.

The show may have been an accident… but Viktor couldn’t find himself to regret a second.


	2. Episode 2

“Yuuri.. We’re here.” Viktor cupped Yuuri’s cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb against his skin. “Yuuri,” He said a little louder when the man didn’t stir.  
After that, it was an easy decision. He scooted Yuuri onto his lap and carefully scooted out of the car, lifting Yuuri until his head was cradled on his shoulder and his arms could support Yuuri’s very fine butt.

“Can you guys get the rest?” Viktor looked pleadingly at the film crew, knowing how to milk a favor for a good angle and commercial footage. Yuuri didn’t wake up all the way from the car to Viktor’s front door, only snuggling into him when Viktor jostled Yuuri to get at his keys.

“Hey, girl. Wait.” Viktor cooed at Makkachin, her ears perking at the new friend in her dad’s arms. Viktor didn’t stop until he got to his bedroom, gently lowering Yuuri on top of the sheets. Yuuri shifted, his fingers grasping at Viktor’s coat and a soft whiny noise escaping from his mouth. He mumbled something in Japanese, and Viktor laughed.

“Yuuri, solnyshko, I don’t know what you said.” He said softly, putting his hands over Yuuri’s. 

“Smells good.” Yuuri repeated in english, his grip on Viktor loosening, only for his hands to move to hook into the pockets of Viktor’s coat. Viktor felt his face warm, even though the only eyes on him were a camera lense 4 meters away.

“Thanks. I think it’s a good time for a nap. Can I take your shoes off for you?” Viktor unwound his scarf from his neck and set it on the pillow next to Yuuri, the scent attracting him enough for his hands to slip out of his pockets. Viktor took off his coat and laid it over Yuuri like a blanket before moving to take Yuuri’s shoes off. He had canvas slip ons-- not proper wear for snowy Russian streets, but smart for air travel and easy to tug off. Viktor found himself smiling again-- Yuuri’s socks were mismatched, one a blue argyle and the other grey and blue striped. An awful fashion choice, yes, but in this case it was oddly charming. By the time Yuuri’s shoes were off and lined up at the foot of the bed, Yuuri had snuggled into Viktor’s coat and had his scarf tangled in his hands and pressed to his lips.

“Sleeping beauty.” Viktor whispered to himself.   
He turned, wishing he had some time to himself to process all of this.  
Instead, Viktor puttered around his apartment, straightening rugs and dusting shelves. He called Makkachin’s dog walker for a favor-- he didn’t want to leave Yuuri alone until he was more situated-- and petted his poodle until the walker could stop by.

Makkachin had gone and returned andViktor had finished rearranging his book shelf a third time when he heard soft murmurs and laughter, the melodic baby-talk that transcended all languages.

“Makka? I said space!” Viktor called across the apartment, crossing it in an instant to see Makkachin snuggled up against Yuuri on his bed, her tongue lolling out happily. Yuuri scratched her belly, saying something in cutesy Japanese that Viktor couldn’t parse, but understood in a way.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry-- if you need more sleep.”

“Is okay.” Yuuri yawned, before smiling the most precious smile Viktor had ever laid eyes on. He climbed up onto the bed-- glad he had purchased a giant mattress to fill up the room.

“Yuuri, can I kiss you?” Viktor propped himself up on his elbows and moved closer before Yuuri’s hand caught his cheek and pushed him away.

“No! My teeth-- I need to brush my teeth.” He rolled away, making an adorable squeaky noise when he rolled off the edge and onto the floor.

“Ah, do you want a shower too? It’s big enough for both of us.” Viktor smiled mischievously, aching just to get the adorable pout and roll of eyes he got from Yuuri when he antagonized him.

“One hour, Viktor. You made it one hour.” Yuuri fumbled to unbutton his coat.

“Three, technically. I didn’t flirt with you when you were asleep.” Viktor corrected, watching every movement of Yuuri’s. He could barely believe it was real-- that he was real, in the same room and not on a tiny digital screen.

Yuuri just smiled, pulling off all his layers until he was jut in jeans and a tshirt.

“Ah, let me get you a towel. Feel free to use anything in the apartment-- mi casa su casa.”

Yuuri blinked, biting his bottom lip. Viktor decided he wanted to confuse Yuuri more often.

“My house is your house.” Viktor added, pulling a towel out of his linen closet. Yuuri took it, his fingers working over the fluffy cotton. He was quiet, as if thinking something over, before he said a quick thank-you and retreated to the en-suite bathroom.

Viktor sat on the bed with Makkachin, feeling much like an eager puppy waiting for its owner. Yuuri was mercifully quick, but the mercy ended there when he came out with the towel wrapped around his waist. 

Yuuri flushed, and Viktor bet he was too, but all his brain was stuck on ‘Yuuri! Yuuri!” and the smooth expanse of skin he was showing off so callously. Yuuri came to the edge of the bed, small enough to fit between Viktor’s legs as he leaned in close. He smelled like shampoo and mint toothpaste, fresh and clean, and his lips were soft as he pressed a quick peck to Viktor’s cheek.

“Wow,” Viktor flustered, touching the place where Yuuri kissed him as the sweet man hid his face. Viktor could feel it branded into his skin, and tried to commit the sensation to memory.

“Thank you… for hosting me.” Yuuri murmured, his head bowed and his hands clutching the towel to keep it wrapped tightly around him. “I… I forgot to get my clothes… but I wanted to say it first.”

~

“I got us at a table for one of my restaurants.” Viktor said after a short introductory walk around the neighborhood. Yuuri seemed more at ease with Makkachin close by, and he even had her leash in his hand as they passed by store fronts and apartment building stoops. “It’s formal, but we don’t need ties, a sports jacket is fine.” Viktor always talked more than Yuuri-- but it was okay. He knew he was listened to.

“I.. I don’t have a suit.” Yuuri fumbled, saying it low enough that the camera crew behind them would struggle to pick it up.

“You don’t? Ah, well, you can borrow something of mine when we get back.”

Viktor had done the same thing with Chris many times-- he had no problems sharing. 

It was only a problem when Yuuri stepped out of Viktor’s walk in closet in one of his shirts.   
He swam in it-- in length and width, the hem nearly reaching his knees instead of the mid-thigh length needed for a tuck. The cuffs stopped just at his fingertips, and Yuuri kept pushing them up onto his forearms.

Viktor swallowed thickly. “Wow.” He breathed, suddenly and wholly turned on by the image. 

“Too big.” Yuuri flopped his arms, looking unamused and terribly cute.

“Well… We will figure something out.” Viktor went back into his closet, shuffling through his shirts before he found a waistcoat. He handed it to Yuuri, helping him into it and tightening the buckles at the back. He rolled the sleeves for Yuuri, willing his hands not to shake.

~  
Viktor was glad that their date was being taped-- so he could see Yuuri, golden in the candle light and absolutely gorgeous in his clothing. He fit in perfectly with the gilt trim and velvet surroundings of the restaurant. He was perfect, even when he worried his bottom lip and leaned over to ask what fork to use. He ate every dish, and conversation flowed easily just as it did over video chat.   
Viktor ordered a third bottle of wine to pair with dessert-- chocolate lava cake that earned him a moan from Yuuri. When it was time for them to leave Yuuri stayed close to him, warm and heavy in the taxi back home.   
“Are you doing okay?” Viktor asked, his hand resting on Yuuri’s side, trying his best not to peek at Yuuri's phone in the darkness of the backseat.

“Mmmmm.” Yuuri hummed, stretching and snuggling into Viktor’s side. He lifted his head and kissed Viktor’s jaw line.

Viktor bit back a moan, his heart beating too fast. He crossed his legs and tightened his grip on Yuuri. “We’re almost home.”

Yuuri kissed him again at his doorstep, this time on his lips. Viktor returned the kiss, leaning down hungrily. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine when Yuuri’s fingers threaded through his hair. Makkachin scratched at the door and whined, but Viktor did his best to ignore her as they continued to kiss. Yuuri still tasted like chocolate, but the sounds he made was even more delicious. Viktor took ten minutes to open the door and slammed it behind him, locking it so the flim crew couldn’t follow. He shed his coat at the door, then his jacket and shirt. By the time they made it to the bedroom Yuuri was only in Viktor’s too-big shirt and boxers, one of his socks hall-off and his shoes scattered in the hallway. Viktor was panting when he lifted Yuuri onto the bed, his whole body and alive and hot.  
And then he saw Yuuri.

Yuuri, cowering and curled into a ball on the mattress, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and hands going to cover his neck.

“Yuuri?” Viktor panted, talking a step back. What had happened? Yuuri had pulled him along, had kissed back-- had even kissed at Viktor’s neck himself.

“Yuuri… we don’t have to… we don’t need to do anything else.” Viktor knelt on the edge of the bed. “I promise.”

“I…” Yuuri whispered. Viktor waited until Yuuri uncurled and straightened his glasses.

“It’s okay.” Viktor scooted closer. He tried to best to seem relaxed and calm, as if his body could send a message to Yuuri. He leaned over, hoping a gentle kiss would be comforting-- wishing it would tell Yuuri that if he didn’t want to do something, they wouldn’t.

Yuuri went limp against Viktor, pliant and loose when Viktor pulled back, confused. “Yuuri?” He moved to hold Yuuri up and to keep him from falling off the bed. “I thought… I thought you liked kisses there.”

“I don’t know..” Yuuri flushed, seemingly regaining his strength back. “Again..”

Viktor kissed Yuuri again, this time catching him before he fell back off the bed.

“Oh my god… You’re like those fainting goats.”

Yuuri’s expression twisted from embarrassment to horror and then laughter. The laughter was infectious, and Viktor was pulled under the tide, especially after Yuuri snorted.

It felt even better than making out.

“Viktor…?” Yuuri asked after they caught their breath stretched out on the mattress.

“Hm?” He turned his head to look at Yuuri and his messy hair, falling even more in love.

“You…. you’re my first… everything.” He cheeks were flushed again, and Viktor could feel Yuuri’s pulse quicken through his hand in his own. “I… I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Oh… solnyshko.” Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “You’re doing great.”

~  
“How was your first day in Russia?” The producer asked. Yuuri fidgeted in the too-white chair. It was the first time he had been apart from Viktor in a long time, and interviews were uncharted territory for him.

“Uh… It’s been a week…” Yuuri flushed.

“We know, but we need the commentary for the whole week before we send it to editing.” The producer frowned.

“It was...great.” Yuuri’s knee was bouncing, and his eyes kept looking around the studio instead of the camera.

“How was traveling twenty hours to meet a man you’d never seen before?”

“I--- I saw him before…” Memories of Phichit’s early suspicions of catfishing flashed through Yuuri’s mind. “We used to talk every day, and we’d do video chat when we could.. Viktor’s really busy. And… you guys were there at the airport?”

“Commentary, Mr. Katsuki. We want to hear your thoughts on it.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “I… um…”

“Pretend you’re talking to a friend, okay?”

That was easy enough… Phichit, the son of an immigrant family that owned the largest grocery store in Hasetsu was really into Youtube. That’s all he had to channel, right?

“The flight was so long… I thought it would never end. I didn’t want to fall asleep and miss something… not that I could. I mean, there was a loud whining the whole time. Sometimes everything shakes, and it feels like you’re going to crash… But they just keep going and serve you soda out of big metal boxes.” He took a deep breath. “I tried sleeping, but every time I tried to sleep, I kept thinking about Viktor… how he was waiting.. And what I should say…” Yuuri relaxed, imaging Phichit standing just behind the camera. “He thinks I didn’t know what I was signing up for, but my mom watches the show every day. I thought it was like a marriage proposal...It was easy to sign it, because it meant that I got to see Viktor on my own terms. But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s Viktor Nikiforov!” Yuuri threw up his hands. “ I didn’t sleep, but it was okay… because Viktor...was Viktor.” He expression softened. “He meets me where I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments, they make my day <3


	3. Epsiode 3

Viktor woke up the next morning on cloud nine. He let Yuuri sleep in a little bit longer. Makkachin followed him into the kitchen, wagging her tail as Viktor hummed and danced to a happy tune that flowed out of him. He decided to make Yuuri breakfast in bed-- even though he only had two plates to his name and no tray in sight. He pulled out the bag of flour he bought for last year’s christmas blini and peeled a mandarin orange and arranged it into the shape of the flower while he waited for the pan to heat. He set batter on the pan and checked his phone to see a early morning text from his best friend.

Chris: Hows it going?

Viktor smiled wider, tapping out his response.

Viktor: Amazing. He likes to be the big spoon. Big!! Spoon!!

Chris: Don’t you mean jet pack?

Viktor: ...What? :|

Chris: When you said the boy was a snack, I didn’t think you meant…. A bite.

Viktor frowned, flipping the blini.

Viktor: Are you calling him short? 

Viktor typed it out, confused. Viktor had only forwarded pictures from Yuuri when he was in Japan, and there was no way of knowing how tall his family was. In fact, Viktor was pretty sure he only had selfies from Yuuri, outside of the five-years-old photo from the Yuutopia Katsuki website.

Chris: :3c Yes. Are you surprised though? Everyone is.

Viktor: Explain.

Chris: Mon ami, you didn’t see the 90day insta? They’re teasing the premier already! You’re viral

Chris forwarded a screenshot of the 90 day fiance instagram and Viktor nearly dropped his phone. It was a shot of him and Yuuri on Viktor’s doorstep, Yuuri standing on his tip-toes, their lips locked and hands all over each other. There were at least 800 comments, the latest one being a row of fire emojis.

Anxiety rolled in Viktor’s stomach when he heard the dull thump of footsteps, and Makkachin went from staring at him to run back into the bedroom.

“Good morning, solnyshko!” Viktor called out with false cheer. He moved the pan off the stove and jogged the short distance to the bedroom, his heart fluttering at Yuuri standing at the foot of his bed, wrapped in the comforter like a sleepy burrito. 

“Samu…” He yawned, pulling the blanket tightly around himself. He blinked, adjusting his glasses on his nose before realizing where he was. “...cold.”

“Ah. I’m sorry! I guess living in Russia, you run cold.” Viktor skidded toward the thermostat and turned the heating all the way up. When he turned back, Yuuri was sitting on the living room floor, a puddle of blankets while he rubbed Makkachin’s belly.

“I’m almost done with breakfast. I can make coffee, or I have some tea. Viktor pulled open his cabinet-- the brand new boxes of tea he had purchased for Yuuri were still wrapped in plastic. He had oolong, green and earl gray just in case his normal raspberry tea wasn’t good enough.

“Mmm… coffee..” Yuuri murmured, the f softening into an h with his accent. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri added, and Viktor frowned, confused until he realized Yuuri was talking to Makkachin, and her messy full-faced kisses. God, could he be any more in love?

“Come sit on the couch.” Viktor carried the plate with the orange flower over to Yuuri, who had quite contentedly played with Makkachin for ten minutes straight. “Is there anything you want to do today?”

Yuuri found the mug of coffee first, cradling it in his hands as the comforter fell away from him. Viktor forgot anything else he was going to ask about-- he was still in Viktor’s shirt from the night before, though it was wrinkled and rode higher on his bare thighs.

Yuuri sipped at his coffee before answering. “Just… you.”

Viktor choked on his coffee, earning a concerned look from Yuuri before he realized it and turned red himself.

“I mean… learn.. About you!” Yuuri sputtered, ducking his head. 

“Okay… we’ll go around the city, then?”  
~  
Yuuri seemed amazed at the bustling city around them. It was a little different, a little hard to ignore the camera crew following them and the camera man keeping a few steps in front of them.

“Is this the biggest city you’ve been to?” Viktor walked beside Yuuri, their hands linked together, separated only by their gloves. Viktor had his leather ones, and Yuuri had brought worn heather grey knit gloves that he had to take off to use his phone with.

“I went to Tokyo in high school, but this feels bigger.” Yuuri stared at the electronic billboards, kept safe from running into anything by Viktor’s hold. “Fukuoka is big, but it’s an hour or two away, and we have everything we need in Hasetsu.”

Viktor brightened as they passed another storefront, stopping sharply. “Do they have boba?”

“Wha?” Yuuri’s nose wrinkled-- it was a Yuuri-ism Viktor had discovered and committed to memory.  
“Boba! Bubble tea! It’s these sweet drinks, with these gummy bubbles. I tried it when I went to New York for Skate America. It’s like a whole meal in a drink!” Viktor bounced on his heels. “Look!” He pointed to the menu, a row of photos of pastel-colored drinks. “They have green tea!”

“I don’t like green tea…” Yuuri said softly, a fond expression on his face. Viktor flushed-- somehow Yuuri made him a mess. “I was in the tea ceremony club in middle school…” Yuuri laughed softly. “Do you?”

“I’ve never had it… I always get strawberry.” Viktor smiled sheepishly.

“Let’s get one?” Yuuri’s cheeks were turning pink as well as he reached to open the door. Yuuri went right to the register, awkwardly pointing at a picture and staring up at Viktor for confirmation that he was right. Viktor nodded, pulling his wallet out the same time as Yuuri.

“Let me pay.” Yuuri said with sudden force, opening the bill fold of his wallet and pulling out a bill.

“But you’re--”

“Let me.” Yuuri said again, and Viktor put his away before he reached out.

“Sol-- Yuuri-- that’s a big bill. Enough for fifty teas.” Viktor couldn’t help but smiling. “It’s three hundred rubles, not thousand. Is that all you have?”

Yuuri flushed, pulling open his wallet and shuffling through his wallet.

“There..” Viktor pointed to a 500 ruble note and Yuuri pulled it out and handed it to the teenager at the counter.  
“Thank you.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s cheeks, effectively turning him into a tomato. They waited by the pick-up counter, Yuuri’s eyes wide as he watched Viktor stab the sealed plastic top with the straw.

“You try first,” Viktor handed the milk tea to Yuuri.

“Is this a normal size?” Yuuri lifted the plastic cup to his eyes in wonder before sipping from the straw. He jumped when a tapioca pearl was sucked into his mouth.

“You can chew or swallow whole.” Viktor laughed, wishing he had a photo of Yuuri’s confounded chipmunk cheeks. He swallowed and licked his lips before handing the cup back to Viktor.

“So?” Viktor took a sip, trying not to think too hard about the indirect kiss of sharing a straw with his boyfriend. After all, they had made out the night before.

“It’s good. Really good.” Yuuri slipped his hand into Viktor’s as they went back out to the main boulevard again. 

By the time they had finished the drink they had finished one side of a shopping mall, and Viktor realized he was a fool. Yuuri’s teeth were chattering, even though he had a blue scarf and tan jacket on. Yuuri hadn’t said a single negative word-- instead they talked about the Hermitage in the distance and which stores were Viktor’s favorite.

Viktor tugged Yuuri into the closest store without explanation, folding his hands around both of Yuuri’s.

“Yuuri… let me buy you a proper coat?” Viktor mustered his best puppy-dog-eyes. Viktor had tried to send lavish gifts to Yuuri before, and Yuuri had never worn them. Viktor figured what Yuuri had received had gone onto the consignment racks after the first uncomfortable gift of a timex watch.

“I’m fine.” Yuuri answered automatically-- stubborn as always.

“Please. I need to. Let me… even if it’s just my alpha tendencies?” Viktor rubbed small circles on the back of Yuuri’s hand, staring at him longingly.

“Fine.” Yuuri spat, turning pink again and looking away, embarrassed. It was a designer store-- thank god-- and Viktor found a heavy down and wool coat in black in the smallest size they had. 

“Hats are ten percent off, sir.” The sales woman-- dressed in all black business wear held out an awful fur-lined cap with flaps. Yuuri took it, probably to be polite and tried it on.  
Viktor bit back a cry-- it was hideous, but Yuuri made it look adorable.

“Add it to my bill,” Viktor sighed, holding up a hand when Yuuri opened his mouth to protest. “You need a hat to keep the heat in.”

“You don’t wear one.” Yuuri said carefully. He looked perfect in the tailored black coat-- it did have a hood, but the stupid hat just added to Yuuri’s charm.

“My hair is my signature!” Viktor bit back, regretting his defensiveness until Yuuri giggled at him.

~  
The first few days with Yuuri were a dream. It got easier and easier to ignore the camera crews and soon Viktor couldn’t dream of going back to a life where he didn’t wake up next to Yuuri.

“Moya svedza..” Viktor threaded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. He was drooling onto his pillow, still sound asleep despite Viktor’s alarm and Makkachin’s eager morning-walkies dance. “I have to go back to training today..”

Yuuri’s brow wrinkled but he still didn’t open his eyes. 

“Do you want to come and meet my rink mates?” Viktor continued. He’d have to repeat himself, but Yuuri was more responsive to his voice.

“Stay…” Yuuri mumbled and reached out blindly, his hands finding Viktor’s face. He wormed his way closer, pressing a blind kiss to Viktor’s scent gland on his neck.

“Oh, Yuuri… don’t do this to me,” Viktor moaned-- but Yuuri had fallen back into a deeper sleep, pressed up against him.

In the end, brewing coffee and a cold bed woke Yuuri up on his own. Viktor had to go-- He was still competitive, and he already had four days eating all sorts of food and next to no exercise.

“Come to the rink with me? When I’m done training, I can teach you how to skate.” Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, bending over to fit himself to his boyfriend.

“I can skate.” Yuuri yawned, sipping at his coffee. 

“Great… I’ll get you a pair from the athlete shop. There’s no rentals at Yubileny since it’s not open to the public.

Yuuri looked wary, but didn’t protest, slowly changing into comfortable but nice looking clothes. His new coat was pulled on last, and Viktor once again praised himself for his good taste. They walked to the rink together, hand in hand, and Viktor could feel Yuuri’s anxious heart beat through their bare hands tucked into Yuuri’s coat pocket.

“Everyone will love you,” Viktor reassured when they reached the sports complex. Yuuri remained quiet at the shop, except to tell him his shoe size.

“I don’t know if we have mens skates that small. Maybe girl’s” Abram, the store clerk huffed in Russian. Viktor prickled, snarling back a short “You better.”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, completely lost to the rudeness of the clerk. Abram, however, was smart enough to pull out a black boot and sharpened the blade before charging the new pair to Viktor’s account.

“You’re late!” Yakov barked when they finally made it to the rink Yakov always reserved for them.

“Good morning coach!” Viktor smiled widely, enjoying the shock of the old man as he took in the camera crew and Yuuri.

“What have you done now, Vitya? You’ll do fifty laps to make up for it.” Yakov grunted, looking Yuuri up and down when they finally reached the boards.

“This is my boyf---fiance Yuuri.” Viktor said with a flourish, pulling his skates out of his bag and letting it drop to the ground.

“I don’t remember you proposing to anyone.” Yakov grunted.

“He didn’t.” Yuuri answered. Viktor froze mid-movement, the word a dagger in his back.

But Yuuri didn’t sound sour, and his thigh touched Viktor’s when he sat next to him to change into his brand new boots.

“Sounds like something you would do, Vitya.” Yakov grunted. “Did I say break?” He barked at Mila, who had flown from the other side of the rink to the boards.

“Vitya! Oh my god, you really are on 90 day fiance?” She chirped. “Hi, Yuuri! I’m Mila!”

“Ah.. hello..” Yuuri pulled the laces tight on his boot. “Nice to meet you.”

“He’s so cute!” Mila squealed, turning on her toe and skating back to center ice after Yakov threatened another fifty laps.

“See? They love you.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s cheek before he went off to get his laps done and Yakov in a better mood.  
~  
Viktor was exhausted and out of breath by the time he could actually get to the coaching part of practice. He slid to a stop by Georgi, waiting for Yakov to bark his objectives and order him back onto their respective corners of the ice.

“You’re so lucky, Viktor.” Georgi sighed dreamily. Viktor followed Georgi’s gaze to the edge of the rink-- and to Yuuri. His arms were held out gracefully, and he traced perfect compulsory figures onto the ice, turning sharply and doing the same backwards.   
He was perfect. 

Viktor’s image of holding Yuuri’s trim waist and steadying him on his blades dissolved instantly. Yuuri looked like he belonged here, even though he had no formal training to speak of.

“Lucky for what? Finding some tiny shrimp?” Yuri rolled his eyes, sliding to a stop net to them. As a junior, he started later, but the extra sleep never seemed to improve his mood.

“Be nice. Just because he’s an omega doesn’t mean you can call him names.” Georgi preached.

“I’m just glad I never have to deal with that bullshit.” Yuri scoffed. “I’m better than chasing after someone just because they smell good.”

“Have you started taking showers yet, Yuri?” Viktor grinned bitterly. “Or does your grandpa still bathe you?”

Yuri skated away, and Yakov started the day’s yelling before Viktor could do anything else.

~

“Lunch!” Yakov barked, and the entire cadre of students went for the boards. Yuuri followed, keeping his distance as they all changed into more appropriate shoes for the cafeteria.

“Yuuri! This is little Yuri.” Viktor called out warmly, enjoying the anger that immediately boiled up in little Plisetsky.

“I’m not Little Yuri! I’m the only Yuri! I was here first!” Yuri spat.

“I’m older, aren’t I?” Yuuri seemed unphased-- Viktor had warned Yuuri, after all, and the Junior skater had come up in conversations before.

“I like him.” Mila grinned. “No wonder you were all over him on insta!”

Yuuri turned a deep red, hanging back from the rest of the group as they moved toward the cafeteria.  
“He’s with me,” Viktor winked at the cafeteria worker, looping an arm around Yuuri’s waist. “Love you, Carla.” He sang when he was handed two trays. 

Yuuri pulled out of Viktor’s grip, standing at the head of the buffet line.

“Yuuri?” Viktor looked back, feeling a little lost.

“I… You don’t… need to…” Yuuri fidgeted, his arms folding around himself. The cameraman behind Yuuri stepped closer, and Yuuri shrunk further into himself.

“It’s not my money, Yuuri. It’s a part of my training.” Viktor fumbled, holding the trays a little too tightly.

“Not that...You’re.. Just.. .” Yuuri stepped away from the camera man, bumping into the metal counter. Yuuri looked up, his eyes wide before he turned heel and ran out of the cafeteria. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor called after him, dropping the trays with a clash and following Yuuri out of the cafeteria.   
He glared at the camera following him, but he couldn’t utter some choice words and follow Yuuri at the same time. He found him in the visitor’s lounge, curled up on one of the benches.

“Yuuri?” Viktor kept his distance, heart aching at the shallow breathing coming from his boyfriend-kind-of-fiance.

Yuuri sniffled, covering his face and tucking into his knees, catching his breath and taking several minutes to even speak.

“I’m sorry,” He hiccuped. “I…”

“You don’t need to be sorry…” Viktor sunk down onto the floor where Yuuri’s feet would be if he wasn’t curled up. “What’s going on?”

“It was… a lot…” Yuuri rubbed at his eyes. “And you kept… I mean… when people hug…” 

Viktor shifted uncomfortably. “Should I kiss you? Hug you?” He felt like it was the wrong idea, but he had no idea what else to offer.

“Just.. give me a minute.” Yuuri sniffed. 

The lunch period was nearly over by the time they returned to the cafeteria after a brief stop to the bathroom to wash Yuuri’s face.

The rest of the skaters were gone, another group from another part of the sporting complex eating and chatting. Viktor sat across from Yuuri, his hands feeling empty without Yuuri’s in them.

“I need to propose, don’t I?” Viktor tried to fill the awkward silence as Yuuri pushed around the chicken and vegetables on his plate.

“Yuuri, if you get up and leave it would make a really good shot.” One of the camera men stepped forward, the second positioning himself to get a good view of Viktor’s face.

Yuuri looked up, suddenly glaring at the cameras before he stood up and leaned over the table. He grabbed Viktor by the collar of his sweater and pulled him over the tiny plywood table into a open-mouthed kiss. Viktor, stunned, kept his eyes open, while Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut.

“Wow.” Viktor breathed when Yuuri let go. “So yes?”

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to do anything.” Yuuri was quiet.

“They’re too damn sugary for the drama angle,” The other camera man grunted.

~

Yuuri continued to be irritable for the rest of the day, but Viktor learned to be a little less touchy. He decided they’d leave early-- the afternoon instead of dinner time. When they arrived back at the apartment, Yuuri immediately went to the couch and Makkachin followed. He let them cuddle, putting his practice clothes in his hamper and his bag by the door. By the time he stepped back in the living room Yuuri was dozing with his head resting against Makkachin’s side. Her tail wagged faster the closer Viktor came, but she didn’t move an inch.

“Yuuri?” Viktor stopped, brushing his hair back out of his eyes and realization dawned. He was warm-- warmer than usual, but not hot enough for a fever. Paired with his short mood and fatigue… and Viktor’s high-school health class knowledge...Yuuri was pre-heat.

“Yuuri, love… You should be in the bed, not on the couch.” Viktor continued, though Yuuri didn’t reply. Viktor wedged his hands between his boyfriend and his dog, scooping Yuuri up and onto his shoulders. Which, in hindsight, was really stupid to do. Yuuri’s head turned into the curve of his neck, and his hips rolled into Viktor’s stomach with a heady sigh from the omega’s lips.

Viktor turned to the film crew. “Get out.”

~

Viktor shut himself in the bathroom, leaning against the door before dialing his best friend.

He had a problem. Despite his alpha status… Viktor had never been with an omega before. At first he had even thought Yuuri was a beta. It hadn’t come up until a few months into their relationship was official. Viktor had spent his Olympic trysts with other alpha or beta men, a taste he had developed after his first boyfriend.

It was one of the reasons he didn’t talk to his parents anymore. But now it was the reason he had no idea how to take care of Yuuri.

“Chris.” Viktor interrupted Chris in his stream of conscious greeting. “I need your help.”

“Ah, and I was wondering why you finally called me. Did you mess up something with your jet pack?”

“Not funny,” Viktor growled. “Yuuri’s an omega and he’s in heat.” He said all in a rush. Thankfully, Viktor didn’t need to elaborate for Chris to understand what he really meant.

“You need to talk about it with him. He’s going to be tender and warm, then he’s going to be super horny. But above that, the pheromones are going to drive you up a wall. Some people really aren’t into the possessive alpha schtick.”

“He’s a virgin, Chris.” Viktor whispered into his phone. “That instagram picture… was his first kiss.”

“Ay, Viktor. Listen to me. Do you have blockers? You should take another dose. The last thing you want is a rut on international television.”

Viktor pulled at his hair, taking a deep but unsteady breath. “I have to buy some.”

“Get Yuuri snacks. Chocolate too. Then talk to him.”

~  
Viktor silently wished the pills he had swallowed dry would kick in-- watching Yuuri tuck into chocolate-dipped potato chips was doing things to him. He looked happier than Makkachin and her christmas dinner, a lot more comfortable in sweatpants and a faded tshirt.

“Yuuri… do you… how do you spend your heat?” Viktor stuttered, distracted by Yuuri’s tongue on his lips. “Do you...share it with someone?”

Yuuri’s eyes flashed with irritation. “You’ve been my boyfriend for two years.” He said, stopping in his snacking to level Viktor with a look.

“No one.” Yuuri clarified when Viktor didn’t say anything.

“No one?” Viktor squeaked.

“I just… try to deal with it.. Alone.” Yuuri started to mumble, embarrassed. He shuffled through the plastic grocery bags for another snack. He pulled out a small box instead, recognizing the brand instantly. 

Viktor felt himself turn red-- stupid man, leaving condoms in a bag of chocolate and salty snacks. Yuuri stared at the box for a moment that lasted too long.

“Yuuri, you don’t have to--” Viktor rushed to fill the silence.

“You are really bad at asking.” Yuuri smiled, fidgeting with the box in his lap. “You sign up for a tv show without asking, and then you just put a box of condoms and hope I find it.” He laughed softly, enjoying Viktor’s red face.

“I can ask questions, it’s just--- I forgot to take it out, and the whole TV thing was--”

“Shhh.” Yuuri ducked his head, rolling the top of the plastic bag of chips. “Will you… take care of me?”

~

Viktor considered calling in sick the next morning. He was content with Yuuri laying on his chest, bare skin against skin, every cell of him singing with the memory of their long night together. But then Yuuri woke up, and stared at him imploringly. Instead of cleaning up with a wash-cloth after yet another round, his insatiable boyfriend-- omega-- dragged himself to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Viktor thought of joining him-- but Makkachin whined and brought in her leash, so he pulled on a temporary pair of sweatpants instead. 

“Do you want to stay home?” Viktor found Yuuri in the kitchen when they came back from their walk, dumping a pile of scrambled eggs onto a slice of toast. 

He looked up, looking stricken. “I’ll stay with you.”

Viktor melted at the delicate upturn of the phrase, as if Yuuri was unsure and if Viktor said no, he would shatter his heart.

“Of course.” Viktor moved into the kitchen and draped himself over Yuuri as he finished the second plate of egg-toast. One of them had a smiley face drawn in ketchup on it, and Yuuri flushed as he drew a heart on the second.

“I love you,” Viktor hummed, squeezing Yuuri’s middle. Yuuri flushed, turning around in his arms and standing on his toes to kiss his cheek. He paused, before he kissed Viktor’s neck, balancing on his toes before he nuzzled Viktor’s scent gland. Yuuri’s hands ran up Viktor’s body, before he smoothed his wrists over Viktor’s neck. Viktor felt hot under the collar instantly. “Are you… scenting me?”

“Taking.” Yuuri smiled shyly, standing back on his heels and about to hide his face before Viktor bent down, nibbling at Yuuri’s neck. His shoulders rose and he went weak-kneed, but Viktor caught him around the waist as he did the same-- rubbing Yuuri’s scent on his wrists and kissing at the sensitive spot.

“Vitya,” Yuuri gasped, the breakfast forgotten on the counter.

~

Viktor performed at his peak-- time flew, and the few breaks he took with Yuuri in far corners of the complex were oddly refreshing. Yakov didn’t protest when they left an hour early, to the sound of Yuri forcing a gag at their hand-holding.

“Makka-girl!” Viktor sang as he slid his key into his front door. “Walkies? I got you some chicken! Yum yum yum!” 

But Makkachin didn’t come to the door.

She was too busy being pet by the guests sitting on Viktor’s couch.   
The camera crew set up in Viktor’s apartment moved closer. Viktor prayed a silent prayer of thanks that they had relieved Yuuri’s needs at the rink, and Viktor had kept his hands to himself on the doorstep this time.

“Mama…What are you doing here?”


	4. Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am living for all the kind comments I am getting. I am bad at replying, but thank you all. I was hoping to be able to write more during quarantine. My work (a school) has been closed since March 12 and it is harder to get inspired when you're stuck at home. I have been driving my dogs to parks 3 cities over to get back my long-commute fanfic daydreaming groove back. The comments are also super motivating-- I read them over and over. Thank you for taking the time and thanks for the serotonin. <3
> 
> omiyage- souveniers/ gifts. The ones in this fic are based off the actual edible treats I bought when I visited Karatsu, the city in Japan hasetsu is based off of. The onsen Yuutopia is based off of sells the citrus cookies, that are like Milano cookies, except the chocolate is a very light citrus flavored icing from a fruit called the yukou, a cross of two Asian-created mandarin orange-like citrus. Japan has a crazy amount of citrus ! The area I lived in was famous for lemon and yuzu and Okinawa is famous for shikuwasa, which is kind of like a lime. That is 3 more citrus fruits than I knew of before I lived abroad.

“The director invited us, dear.” Viktor’s mother looked exactly like her son, except for her moss-green eyes. She sat next to her husband, who had the same white-silver hair, but with Viktor’s bright eyes. The only difference was that his father’s face was carved with heavy frown lines. 

“Your apartment is a mess.” The beta male grunted-- no greeting or platitudes. Yuuri’s eyes flickered up to his boyfriend questioningly. Viktor prickled, almost bitter that Yuuri wasn’t as annoyed as he was… before he realized that Yuuri had no hope understanding their quick native Russian.

“I know you don’t like getting in touch, but I thought you would at least tell us you’re getting married.” Vasilisa brushed back an invisibly stray hair-- her silver hair was tied back into a neat, perfect bun.

She was the reason Viktor always thought he had to be perfect.

“I’ll let you know. Can I help you get a taxi?” Viktor replied flatly. 

“No introductions?” Vasilia pressed her hand to her heart, and Yuuri’s questioning gaze turned more intense.

“Hello.. My name is Katsuki Yuuri..” Yuuri rambled in perfect, practiced english, even though the words came out too quickly..

“Not a word of russian, of course.” Vasilisa sighed. “Viktor, I was happy to hear that you settled down with an omega like you should.. “

“Mother,” Viktor growled. “ He introduced himself.

But I never thought you’d go for….Well… You were never into the submissive types.” Vasilia continued, She finally stood up, smoothing out her dress and holding out a hand.

“Privet, Yuuri. I’m Vasilisa. Viktor’s mother. Mikhail is Viktor’s father. We’re both beta, so this is new for us.” She smiled her newscaster smile and shook Yuuri’s hand as his head bobbled in a shortened bow.

“Nice to meet you.” Yuuri’s cheeks flushed and his free hand tugged at his shirt and sweatpants.

“Great. Bye.” Viktor switched to english for Yuuri’s benefit.

“Is it wrong I want to spend time with my son?” Vasilia looked affronted. “You’ve changed so much, Vitya.”

“He’s not submissive just because he’s an omega!” Viktor snapped. “Yuuri isn’t submissive, at all, actually!”

“I didn’t mean--” His mother’s eyes widened in surprise. Viktor didn’t even register the film crew around them, his body tense and stomach boiling with anger.

“Oh, is it because he’s asian? Great, not only are you homophobes, you’re racist too!” Viktor snarled. “I didn’t tell you for a reason, mother.”

“Vitya, I’m here trying to be here with an open mind.” Vasilia’s voice rose. “There’s no reason to act like a child.”

“Viktor?” Yuuri touched Viktor’s arm lightly, his eyes wide and full of concern. He had no idea what was going on, the language barrier too great. But he could tell Viktor was angry.

“If I wanted you here to insult everything about something that makes me happy I would have invited you.” Viktor bit out, barely tuning into Yuuri’s soft voice.

“Viktor--”

“What?” Viktor snarled, the anger in him dissolving instantly when he saw Yuuri flinch at his words. As if he was going to hit him next.

Viktor fidgeted, pulling at his hair. “I’ll talk to you later, mother.” He switched to English. “It’s been a long day and I’m not in the mood.”

“If you’re really getting married, you better get used to talking to your…. Hm, wife?”

“Husband.” Viktor’s voice strained. “Yuuri’s a man.”

“But omegas have wombs, don’t they? I mean, look. Yuuri’s hips are almost as big as mine.”

“Vasilia,” Mikhail cleared his throat. “Enough.”

“I don’t mean it in a bad way, I mean--- he’s very cute.” She rambled on. Yuuri stood ramrod straight, his hands clasped in front of him now that they had switched to english.

“I’ll make us some tea” Yuuri broke the awkward silence with extremely prim and proper English and slipped past Viktor and to the kitchen. 

“ Let me show you where everything is.” Viktor said quickly, trying not to run out of the living room… or at least obviously do so.

“I know where it is.” Yuuri whispered. But Viktor’s presence means he doesn’t have to open the bottom cabinet and stand on a shelf to get at the raspberry tea in the upper cabinet.

“I know. I love you.” Viktor said with a kiss. He watched Yuuri grind his jar of sugar cubes into plain sugar with a spoon, his jaw tight. Then the he doorbell rung and Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin.

Viktor went to answer the door, pausing to cast a longing glance back at Yuuri. Yuuri is watching when the door swings open to a second camera crew and a woman tinier than Yuuri. Viktor doesn’t have time to notice any further similarities-- like how the woman shared Yuuri’s eyes and general softness-- before Yuuri confirmed it.

“Mama?” His voice is loud from the kitchen, and there is a clatter of ceramic before Yuuri is across the house and next to Viktor. Before there is so much as a greeting, Yuuri is babbling on in his melodic ‘country’ Japanese. The woman smiles and laughs, answering in the same Hasetsu-dialect. Viktor gives up on trying to follow their quick conversation until Yuuri touches his arm about the same time “Vicchan” leaves his lips. Viktor turns on his 100- megawatt smile.

“H--hajimemashite. Watashi wa… Nikiforov… Viktor.” Viktor held out his hand, parroting the phrase he had learned for his first NHK trophy.

Yuuri’s mother laughed sweetly and took his hand in both of hers. They are warm and calloused, but they squeeze him reassuringly. Viktor never wants to let go.

“Hallo. I am Hiroko. Yuuri… mom.” She smiled again, and Viktor is about to melt into a pile of goo. 

He expected Yuuri to be the smallest in his family, considering the fact that he was the only omega. Yuuri had shared that his father was an alpha and his mother a beta, and Mari had turned out to be beta as well. Yuuri being an omega was thanks to a recessive gene on his paternal and maternal grandparent’s side and had been completely unexpected.

Yuuri chattered on in Japanese, and Viktor gathered he was talking about the Nikiforov’s by how Hiroko’s warm brown eyes moved toward the living room. “Hallo! Nice to meet you!” She waved at them, and Vasilia rose to her feet.

Makkachin danced at their feet, giving Hiroko’s hand a big wet kiss. Viktor’s heart ached when Hiroko leaned down and scratched Makkachin behind both ears and cooed at her. She was the mother he had wanted all of his life.

“You okay, love?” Viktor touched Yuuri’s arm, snapping him out of another harried conversation in Japanese as the second film crew and his mother settled in the living room.

“They paid to train and hire someone to help at the inn so my mom could come.” Yuuri said, sounding stunned. “Two people, actually.” He corrected himself. “My mom’s a hard worker.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

Yuuri pulled at his sweats and old tshirt. “I wanted…I had a plan… for meeting your parents.”

Viktor winced. “Yeah.. I did too. But I forgot.. We’re on reality television.”

~  
Viktor served the tea while Yuuri helped his mother sort out the omiyage she had for Viktor and his family. He translated for his mother, even though she seemed to have passable tourist english.

“For Vikutoru.” She patted a neatly wrapped box and set a washi paper envelope on top. Viktor opened the envelope first, cooing immediately at the poodle keychain that matched the one on Yuuri’s backpack. On closer look, Viktor could see that it was hand-sewn, the eyes little black shank buttons that in certain light made the poodle look wall-eyed. “I love it.” Viktor whined, pressing the keychain to his chest. His parents opened a box of citrus flavored cookies , each individually wrapped and placed perfectly in a green and yellow box. Viktor’s second gift was a set of poodle-shaped cookies, along with a bone-shaped larger than the other cookies.

“Poodle for Viktor. Bone for Makkachin.” Hiroko laughed, leaning over to tap the plastic lid of the box. “Home Made in Hasetsu.”

“I love it. I wish I had something in return.” Viktor felt horrible, but Hiroko only smiled and turned to her son, smoothing his hair down and saying something in Japanese.

“She said it’s okay, you’re taking good care of me,” Yuuri translated, his cheeks flushed. He ducked his head, handing another box to Viktor’s mother. They watched Vasilia open a wooden kokeshi doll before they all had a fresh cup of tea and a citrus cookie.

“We ate at Yubilenyy, mother, so unfortunately we won’t be joining you for dinner.” Viktor spoke up after a third round of tea and cookies and stilted conversation. Yuuri said something to his mother to the same effect, and they all moved to gather coats and bags and say their goodbyes.

Vasilia stopped, the last to leave after the crew left to escort Hiroko back to her hotel room.

“He’s a good boy, Viktor,” Vasilisa said, clutching Hiroko’s gifts to her chest. “We didn’t come to make you angry. I just wanted to see you get married.”

“Take care,” Viktor replied, closing the door. Yuuri collapsed onto the couch, squeaking when Makkachin jumped on top of him and sprawled out.

“Dog pile!” Viktor went to the couch and laid on top of Makkachin.

“I’m gonna die!” Yuuri squealed, even though Viktor propped himself up and kept his weight on his knees.

“At least youll die happy?” Viktor giggled.

~

STAR NEWS: INTERNATIONAL FIGURE SKATING STAR VIKTOR NIKIFOROV’S FORMER LOVER TELLS ALL

Twitter global trends: #wcwednesday, #leroyisoverparty #Viktuuri #90dayfiance

Viktor locked his phone and threw it on his bed. He could look at the tabloids later. They were nearly halfway into Yuuri’s stay and half of his visa time was already gone. They were planning on having lunch with Hiroko before showing her around St. Petersburg.

“Yuuri?” Viktor called out, stopping to knock on the bathroom door. “Are you okay? It’s been a little while…”

Viktor’s worries were confirmed when he heard a sniffle from inside the bathroom. “Yuuri?”

The door opened before Viktor could ask if he could come in.

“I’m late.” Yuuri looked exhausted, at the tail end from a panic attack.

“We’ve got another two hours---”

“No--”Yuuri’s face scrunched up as if Viktor had turned into a headache. “My--- I...did any of the condoms break?”

“No? Why--- do you think you’re pregnant?”

The pieces clicked into place. “Oh.” Viktor blinked.

“Oh.”


	5. Epsiode 5

“I don’t know.” Yuuri’s face crumpled. “I just-- I’m late.”

“We’re not late to lunch.” Viktor blinked. Yuuri’s jaw tightened, his teeth grinding in held back anger. 

“I---- やぐらしい !” Yuuri growled, muttering some other phrase in his own native language. When Viktor reached out to him, Yuuri shrank back, batting his hand away.

“Aren’t we supposed to be happy? That you’re pregnant?” Viktor interrupted, hoping the English would snap Yuuri out of his mood. 

But instead of his soft smile, Yuuri’s anger turned into distant gloom. His brown eyes fell to the floor, his hands subconsciously going to his stomach.

“Are...you?” Yuuri said softly, closing his eyes when Viktor cupped his face in his hands and tilted his face upward.

“There’s nothing that would make me happier than having more of you in the world.” Viktor leaned down, kissing Yuuri until he melted. They kissed until Makkachin, eager for her late-morning walk, climbed Yuuri’s side until she was standing up, whining pitifully.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Viktor cooed, and makkachin pushed off them to spin in excited circles.

“Do you want to come?” Viktor brushed a lock of still-damp hair behind Yuuri’s ear. 

“Too cold.” Yuuri answered, blushing when Viktor pulled the comforter off the bed and wrapped Yuuri in it.

“I’ll be quick, I promise.”

Yuuri chewed on his nails, curled up on the couch in his blanket- burrito.

He knew looking at articles about himself was bad. His mother never read reviews about their onsen. Yuuri only had an instagram account because of Phichit, and he hadn’t logged into it since the day the teaser went up and his notification went from 1 a week to 500 a day. 

But this wasn’t him. This was international skating star Viktor Nikiforov-- the man who had five fan forums and a fan club. Including one that was very fast at translating into Japanese.

So what if it was about his boyfriend-slash-fiances past lovers?

STAR NEWS: INTERNATIONAL FIGURE SKATING STAR VIKTOR NIKIFOROV’S FORMER LOVER TELLS ALL

`Star News got in contact with Gold Medalist and Tattooed Maple Syrup Sweetheart JJ Leroy to see how he felt about the new spotlight on his icy enemy , Viktor Nikiforov. The five time world champion and coldest hottie on the ice announced in January that he would be appearing on the hit TV show 90 Day Fiance. The insanely popular TV show was trending globally on Twitter and Instagram after promoting fan-favorite couple ‘Viktuuri’ kissing on a doorstep. On Tuesday, Leroy retweeted user dasvidanya, also known as Niku Kuznetsov. After some digging by Nikifans, it was revealed that Niku dated Viktor for three years before they parted ways the same month Nikiforov’ 90 day fiance profile says Viktor and Yuuri met. Star news got in contact with Kuznetsov, the exclusive interview only found on Starnews.com

STAR NEWS: What made you come out on twitter?  
KUZNETSOV: I didn’t mean for anything to get that big. I was just surprised.

STAR NEWS: What made you surprised?  
KUZNETSOV: It’s on the twitter thread. But Viktor and I skated together. Everyone in skating knows each other. I know Viktor. He’s only ever dated alphas. Now he’s marrying a foreign omega? It sounds like a mail order wife. 

STAR NEWS: So this is out of character for Viktor?  
KUZNETSOV: The Viktor I know liked to be protected. I’m worried about him, being so different in such a short amount of time.

STAR NEWS: Do you still care for Viktor?

KUZNETSOV: We broke up, obviously. He was struggling, and I couldn’t fix him. I just am worried this TV show is a sign of something bigger going on.

The door opened and Makkachin jumped onto Yuuri, her freezing paws dancing on his chest. Yuuri coughed and gasped for air.

“I’m home!” Viktor smiled brightly, his nose red from the cold. He paused, his scarf still in his hands and halfway wound around his neck. “Are you okay Yuuri?”

“Yes? It’s just Makkachin.” Yuuri pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“No. I mean… You look pale.” Viktor pulled his scarf off the rest the way and hung it up on a hook by the door.

“Why do you like me?” Yuuri blurted.

Viktor blinked, before he smiled and crawled on top of Yuuri on the couch. “Because you’re cute… unbelievably handsome.. Kind.” He punctuated each word with a kiss, stopping when Yuuri stiffened.

“No. Not me. Why do you?”

Viktor frowned, looking a little lost. He laughed, the sound a little nervous. 

“You can’t explain why we’re meant for each other, Yuuri.”

“But I’m not an alpha.” the words tumbled from Yuuri’s tongue. Viktor’s expression changed, from sheepish confusion to distant hurt.

“Are you reading those articles?” Viktor’s voice was even. Calm. “I told you about the tabloids. You said it didn’t scare you.”

“It’s not about that.” Yuuri sunk down into his bundle of blankets.

“The tabloids are full of bullshit, Yuuri. Nothing is true in them.”

“How many omegas did you date?”

Viktor was quiet.

“.... You. Just you.”  
Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but instead the door behind them swung open and Yuuri’s eyes grew wide.

“Phichit! What are you doing here?” Yuuri sat up, scrambling out of his nest of blankets. Viktor bit back irritation-- it was easy to forget the camera crew nowadays, but they were still here. But worse than that-- there was another uninvited guest.

“I’m here to see you! And make sure your fiance isn’t a dick!” Phichit waved eagerly, bobbing his head in an aborted wave at Viktor. 

Viktor knew who Phichit was-- he used to speak with Yuuri every day, after all. Phichit was the youngest son of the Thai family that owned a grocery store in Hasetsu. Phichit had been Yuuri’s best friend since high school, when the family had moved away from Tokyo for a quieter life. Phichit was the reason he had photos of Yuuri. But that didn’t mean they knew each other.

“Be nice,” Yuuri flushed. He smiled when Phichit swept him into a bear hug and they fell into easy chatter, a mix of Japanese and English. Whatever had stricken Yuuri with worry was gone-- the subject of a possible pregnancy evaporated. It was bad luck to plan for a baby, and Viktor wouldn’t dare bring it up over lunch with his hopeful mother-in-law. Not when Yuuri hadn’t smiled until Phichit walked into the door. 

Viktor gave them a polite amount of space, the mix of languages beyond him and easy to tune out. That was until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and an wild anger boil up in his stomach. He snapped out of his reverie, Yuuri weak-kneed and melted into Phichit, held up by his friends arms..

“Peach, stop. I hate it when you do that.” Yuuri whined, but he laughed when Phichit cooed at him and tickled at his neck.

“You know I’m not that kind of alpha, my sweet bab.” Phichit laughed. The mirth faded when he looked behind his best friend and at Viktor. His lips curved into a mischievous yet careful smirk, and he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him closer around the waist as Yuuri regained his footing.

“Vitya, this---” Yuuri’s face fell back to the expression before-- a lost doe. But this time Viktor knew Yuuri was reacting to the Viktor in front of him and not the one in an article.

“If you’re not that kind of alpha, you can let him go.” Viktor bit out, his words clipped and sharp. 

“Why? I can’t hug my best friend because I’m an alpha?” Phichit chirped. “Yuuri’s not here to be a pet omega, you know. He’s here because he’s loved you since he was t--”

“Phichit!” Yuuri hissed, pulling out of his grip. “Be nice!”

It stung. Viktor hoped for a ‘he’s not like that’, but Yuuri didn’t speak further.

“I love him too.” Viktor said instead. His own feelings didn’t matter at the moment.

“You should. “ Phichit’s face took on a serious set. “I was scared-- I thought someone was catfishing him... and then he got looped into a TV show. Then it was really you. That was crazy enough. If you break his heart.” Phichit held two fingers to his eyes and then pointed them at Viktor. “I will break you.”

Viktor laughed, more out of nerves than anything else. 

“We have to go. We’re having lunch with my mom before she flies back home, and last week we missed our reservation because Viktor wasn’t worried about traffic.” Yuuri spoke up. HIs hair was still damp, but he was biting at his nails. “I’ll call you? We can have dinner, there’s a really good homestyle restaurant down the street.”

Yuuri herded Phichit toward the door and said his goodbyes, resting his forehead on the door after it was closed.

“Yuuri…” Viktor stayed glued to his spot in the living room. “ Does everyone think I’m using you because you’re an omega?”

“It’s the order of things.” Yuuri spoke into the door softly. 

“Yuuri-- I’d love you if you were an alpha or a beta. It doesn’t matter to me.”

Yuuri’s hand pressed lightly against his stomach, his fingers curling around the fabric and twisting it. “Mm.”

“Yuuri, I swear--”

“I know! I know, you love me. I just don’t know why. And neither do you.” Yuuri pulled his coat from its hook, pulling on the heavy black wool over his shirt. 

“You need a sweater on. It’s snowing out.” Viktor blurted, thankful that at least Yuuri was pulling on his terrible hat. 

Yuuri returned the sentiment with a sharp glare, turning his back to pull on his boots.

“Yuuri---” Viktor finally stepped toward the door, any words lost when Yuuri snatched his coat and pushed it into his chest.

“We really need to go. We can’t rely on you being the Russian Ice King to fix every problem we have.”

“Shouldn’t we go to a pharmacy?” Viktor blinked, taking the coat without putting it on. 

“If we’re late to get my mom--” Yuuri bit out, catching himself and taking a deep breath. “We need to go.”

~

Hiroko giggled as she stirred a spoonful of black currant jam into her tea. “Russia was so fun, Vicchan. I’m worried Yuuri won’t come home.”

Viktor’s phone sat in the middle of the table at the cafe, Google translate open to translate Japanese to Russian just in case. Hiroko had the opposite feature on her phone and had used it during their guided tour of the Hermitage the week before.

“He will, I promise. I haven’t been to Hasetsu yet.” Viktor sipped his caffe latte. Yuuri ordered tea and only picked at his sandwich when their food was delivered-- Hiroko had ordered borscht, and Viktor had done the same. It was his favorite dish from the restaurant, after all. Yuuri’s icy mood had thawed somewhat over the drive to the hotel, and by the time they got to the restaurant Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s side, their thighs pressed together despite each having their own chair.

“It’s not as big as St. Petersburg.” Yuuri murmured, pulling the tomato out of his sandwich and cutting it into smaller pieces with the side of his fork.

“Do you want to order something else?” Viktor frowned, smoothing Yuuri’s hair back off of his forehead.

“No. I’m just not as hungry as I thought.” Yuuri offered a comforting smile. “I’ll be right back.” He stood up, his chair scraping on the hardwood floor as he left for the bathroom.

“You look worried, Vicchan,” Hiroko spoke up after a momentary awkward silence. “What happened?”

“We… had a fight. Kind of. He told me he doesn’t know why I love him.” Viktor watched the transcript of their conversation appear on the phone between them.

“Ah yes. Yuuri is very…” Hiroko pulled out her own phone and set it next to Viktor’s. “Yuuri doubts himself too much. Once he has an idea, he will convince himself its the truth, even if he doesn’t have any proof.”

“I couldn’t think of anything to say-- I just know I do. I love him more than anything. He makes me happy. Happier than anyone else has.”

“If words are hard, try actions. Yuuri is stubborn, but he is searching for proof for himself. He will listen.”

Viktor smiled, some of the tension stored in his body melting away. “He’s lucky to have someone like you.”

“You have me too, Vicchan.” Hiroko reached over and patted her hand. They ate more of their food and continued in awkward small talk-- if Hiroko needed anything for the plane ride home, if there was any last minute souvenirs she wanted and other unimportant things that came to mind.

“Vicchan,” Hiroko’s usual gentle tone took a harsher tone. “It’s been twenty minutes.”

Viktor looked up at Yuuri’s empty seat. “I’ll go check on him.”  
~

Viktor pushed open the door to the mens room and immediately felt his stomach drop. He could hear choked back sobs from the single stall in the small room-- and he could smell Yuuri scent thick in the air.

“Yuuri?” Viktor stepped toward the metal stall door, tilting his head toward the muffled sounds. “Are you okay?”

It was quiet as Yuuri sniffled and gathered himself-- the quiet pat of feet and shush of clothing before the metal lock slid out of its latch.

“Solnyshko?” Viktor felt lost as Yuuri stepped out looking like a ghost. His eyes didn’t list from the floor, his hands hovering over his stomach.

“I...I--” Yuuri’s voice shook and fresh tears shone in his read eyes. “I was just late…”

“Ah… so you’re not pregnant.” Viktor stepped forward and pulled Yuuri into a hug. Yuuri’s weight fell onto him and Viktor felt Yuuri’s whole chest jerk with a swallowed sob.

“Y-you were so excited.” Yuuri sniffled.

“Were you?” Viktor ran his fingers through his fiancee’s dark hair.

“I was...scared.” Yuuri seemed to calm down, his eyes falling closed and his damp cheek resting against Viktor’s heart. 

“That’s normal. You have the hard job here, after all. It’s okay… we have our whole lives together.” Viktor racked his brain for other techniques he’d seen on soap operas when actors had started crying. Kissing would be hard, considering how Yuuri kept his head bowed. It would require either forcing Yuuri up, or a backward handstand. And somehow, just hugging him seemed to soothe Yuuri for the moment.

“Not if I keep messing things up…” Yuuri hiccuped.

“What? No. You haven’t done anything. You’ve made my days brighter.. You humor me every day. You’re the only person who sees me.. And stays.” Viktor kissed the crown of Yuuri’s head. 

“But omegas--”

“Yuuri,” Viktor snapped. “I wish you’d stop. You know how impossible it is to tell how tall or short or how people smell on Facetime? By the time we talked about dynamics, it was too late. I was converted. I prayed at the church of Yuuri.”

Yuuri snorted, the laugh a little bitter. “You always have some wierd speech ready.”

“I don’t-- you just make me think in grand ways. I shouldn’t say some things. God will strike me down for blasphemy, but it’s true. You could be an eldritch horror and I’d love you the same.”

“A what?” Yuuri whispered, but Viktor could feel a little more cheer in his words. 

“Eldritch--it’s uh… very vast… Tentacles… darkness…” Viktor moved to the sink and pulled a paper towel from the dispenser. He blotted at Yuuri’s face while he kept one arm wrapped around him, his hand resting on the small of Yuuri’s back.

“You like tentacles,” Yuuri repeated, his voice still a litle rough.

“I won’t confirm or deny anything in the same building as your mother.” Viktor answered primly, letting go of Yuuri only to let him splash cold water on his face and blow his nose. 

“Now, please do me a favor and finish your sandwich, okay?” Viktor said as soon as Yuuri looked like he was ready to leave the bathroom

“I’m really not hungry.” Yuuri mumbled, but he didn’t fight it. Hiroko didn’t ask anything when they sat back down-- all of the plates cleared away except for Yuuri’s sandwich, which had been rearranged on it’s plate.

“Vitya,” Yuuri sighed, sounding close to tears. He picked the gold ring off of the bread and turned it over in his fingers. It still had some mayo on it, but it only helped the shine.

“Yuuri, will you marry me?”


	6. Commercial Break

Yuuri shrunk back as a camera man pressed forward, getting a close up of the golden ring between Yuuri’s fingers. If Viktor had been calm, he would have been insulted-- Yuuri badly needed a manicure, his nails bitten short and cuticles damaged. But Viktor was very much Not Calm.

Yuuri leaned forward, his breath hot against the shell of Viktor’s ear. “Get on your knees and ask,” Yuuri breathed. Viktor would have noticed Yuuri’s hand tremble in the corner of his eye, if he wasn’t trying his hardest to hold himself-- and his trousers-- together. He sunk from his chair to the floor, resting on his knees and taking Yuuri’s hand in his.

“Will you?” Viktor’s eyes sparkled, and though Yuuri was as red as the tomato on his proposal sandwich, his eyes were sparkling too.

“Yeah..” Yuuri nodded, laughing shyly and sliding off his own chair and onto Viktor’s lap, slinging his arms around his shoulders. Hiroko stood, leaning over the table to snap a photo on her phone.

“Mama,” Yuuri laughed, covering his face as Viktor tried to kiss it. “We’re already always on camera.”

“Let me take pictures of my baby boy,” Hiroko giggled, clapping her hands. “I get another son, how nice!”

~  
The tears in the bathroom were long forgotten. Viktor ordered the entire swiss roll cake from the counter to celebrate. He fed it to Yuuri-- seductively of course, but outside of wanting to see Yuuri flush, Viktor needed to do something with his hands. It had gone well, considering he had realized that morning that his original plan was booked too late. He hadn’t planned it knowing Hiroko would be there… and after a short week with her Viktor felt like waiting would betray his mother-in-law-to-be.   
If hobbits could have second breakfastses… Yuuri could have second proposals, right?

“Ara, I need to leave soon.” Hiroko set down her coffee next to her empty cake plate. “The shuttle leaves every hour.”

“We were planning on driving you. I brought my convertible. Then you won’t have to walk as far.” Viktor spoke up, earning a smile that echoed Yuuri’s from his mother in law. 

“Thank you, Vicchan. So sweet.”

“You have to drive slower than you did last time.” Yuuri said pointedly. He played with the ring on his finger-- it fit perfectly, thanks to Yuuri’s ability to sleep through a tornado or a fiance putting a plastic ring sizer on his hand. 

“I don’t plan on making my mama scream, Yuuri.” Viktor rolled his eyes. Yuuri groaned and hid his face. Thankfully Hiroko’s english wasn’t that great. 

They pulled on their coats and Viktor opened the door-- both for the cafe and the front seat of his pink corvette.

“Wooow,” Hiroko giggled. Yuuri slid into the back seat with his mother’s luggage.

“Yuuri, so far..” Viktor whined as he took the drivers seat.

“Where would I sit? On your lap?” Yuuri scoffed, but he smiled privately, his lips touching the ring on his hand.  
“I wouldn’t mind…”

“The police would.” 

Viktor gave a driving tour of the city on their way to the airport. When they pulled up to departures drop off he jumped out of the car to help with the luggage, even though the suitcase was suspiciously small for a week long stay. Yuuri got out too, standing on the sidewalk and talking in low- melodic Japanese with his mother.

“Take care of him, okay?” Hiroko smiled at her son, cupping his easily flushed cheeks in her hands. “Be happy, and come home some time?”

Yuuri bit his lip, willing the tears in his eyes to dissipate. He swept his mother into a short but tight hug, which Viktor joined in on after dropping the luggage on the cement. 

“You have everything? Your passport? Tickets?” Yuuri fretted.

“Yes, yes. I’ve been to more countries than you, Yuuri. I guess thats why you decided to fall in love with Russia.” Hiroko sighed. She couldn’t reach Viktor’s face, so she just took his hand in hers. 

“See you later, ne, Vicchan?” She smiled, patting the back of his hand. Viktor hugged her, hiding his face in her shoulder. He had trained himself not to cry, but he honestly had a hard time watching Hiroko walk away and disappear into the hustle of the airport.

~ 

“Are you up to going out for dinner still?” Viktor brushed Yuuri’s hair back off his face tenderly. He had been sitting sullenly on the couch since they had returned from the airport, absentmindedly petting Makkachin and watching Russian TV.

Yuuri’s lips curled and he shook his head. “My stomach hurts... I’m tired… I miss home..” He mumbled. Viktor sat on the couch, and Yuuri stretched out, resting his head on Viktor’s lap, sharing half of his cushions with Makkachin. 

“You need to be distracted though, yes?” Viktor threaded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “We could order in... host it here.”

“Do you have more condoms?” Yuuri asked innocently, his eyes still on the TV despite not being able to understand any of it.

Viktor gulped. “Yes? Do you...want to?”

“It helps with cramps.” Yuuri said, just as innocuously. He nudged Makkachin off of the couch and sat up. “I mean… if its… okay with you. We don’t need to.” He flushed again.

“No! I mean. It’s okay with me! More than okay. Really.” Viktor stood up and nearly tripped over Makkachin on the way to the bedroom.  
~  
“Phichit said a movie and ice cream is fine. He ate the most famous piroshky in Russia, so he’s not hungry.” Yuuri murmured, his cheek against Viktor’s chest as they laid together in bed. It was a little sticky and warm, but Viktor loved Yuuri’s weight on top of him. It was comforting.

“I don’t have very many movies.” Viktor frowned. He only owned books.

“Phichit brought one. His-- our favorite, I guess.” Yuuri set his phone back on the nightstand. 

“I don’t think I have ice cream either.” Viktor didn’t make a move.

“Phichit will do that too. That’s how he is.” Yuuri mumbled, his hot breath ghosting against Viktor’s skin and making his nerves light on fire.

“But--”

Yuuri closed his eyes, his eyelashes tickling Viktor. He grunted uncommittedly. “Just let it happen.”

“How long do we have to shower?”

Yuuri jolted upright and nearly fell off the bed. “Oh my god. Phichit can’t know. We have to right now.” He yelped. 

Viktor bit back laughter. “Can’t know what?” He teased. “That I have sex with my mate and fiance?”

“Don’t talk like that in front of him.” Yuuri leveled Viktor with a glare. Viktor’s smile twitched.

“Or it won’t ever happen again.”

“Yuuri, you are so cruel!” Viktor whined, but Yuuri ignored him and ran for the master bath.


End file.
